


still working on my masterpiece

by black tea is bae (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: tried & true & tired [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Black Tea is a Mom, Brownie is Also Trying His Best, Crepe the Fashion Princess, F/F, Flustered Master Attendant, Hotdog Appreciates Very Beautiful Things, Look! A Wild Plot has Appeared, Master Attendant Needs Sleep, Master Attendant Was Not Prepared for This, Milk is Also a Mom, Minor Angst, Sandwich is Trying His Best, Tired Master Attendant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/black%20tea%20is%20bae
Summary: “When you have the time, would you let me paint you? I think it would be my very best work.”Master Attendant is tired, confused, flustered, salty, and, of course, ever thirsty.





	1. grumpy master attendant

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, angst snuck it’s way in. I’m not surprised. It was only a matter of time.
> 
> Anyways, Thirsty Master Attendant RETURNS. Today’s pretty Food Soul is the beautiful, sultry-voiced Hotdog, courtesy of a request by ChaoticXXHearts. 
> 
> I’m actually kinda excited about this one cause Hotdog’s voice, man oh man. It’s a pity she’s such a terrible in-battle unit because I could listen to her talk all day. Her voice actress did a wonderful job.
> 
> This happens really early on in the t&t&t ‘verse timeline, where MA doesn’t have very many Food Souls at all and is still dealing with a lot of stress and the two events that led to becoming a Master Attendant. As such, MA is extra grumpy and salty. 
> 
> We’re also lightly touching on some of MA’s...issues in this fic, so just beware (look, is that plot that I see?). I promise there will be Proper Explanations later. We’ll get there.
> 
> Expect chap 2 later tonight or early tomorrow, I’m on a roll.
> 
> Enjoy guys.

I sat on the third floor of the building that housed Blue Belle Café (I still couldn’t quite think of it as home), staring out a window, my chin tucked over my knees.

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon and I was entranced by it, almost hypnotized. It was like the rest of the world was on pause; it felt like I had nothing to do or all the time in the world to do it.

“Master Attendant,” A voice interrupted my musings, a fan coming down on my shoulder. “Time to get moving.”

“Not now, Crepe,” I murmured, still staring at the horizon.

The young Food Soul huffed, obviously displeased. “Master Attendant,” She said, almost snippily. “The café opens in an hour. You have to finish breakfast preparations. Move it.”

I groaned, tucking my head down further against my knees for a long moment before I rose, pushing my hair out of my eyes as my feet hit the floor.

“Master Attendant, you’re a mess!” Crepe said, horrified by my appearance.

“I didn’t exactly...sleep last night.”

Her fan fluttered in the air. “Go take a shower, Master Attendant,” She sighed. “I’ll lay out your clothes for you.”

“Thanks, Crepe.”

“Whatever,” She rolled her eyes, spinning on her heel. “You have ten minutes, Master Attendant! Any more than that and I’ll be back!”

Unbidden, a smile cracked across my lips, and I almost felt refreshed as I headed off to take a shower.

* * *

 

By the time I made my way downstairs, my small collection of Food Souls had gathered in the kitchen, each doing their part to ensure we opened up on time despite my slow start.

Even Black Tea was visible, carrying ingredients around the kitchen to her fellow Food Souls, pistols tucked safely away under her skirts.

“Good morning, Master Attendant,” She said, eyes focusing in on me. “After we get the café open for the morning, Milk and I would like an audience with you.”

That sounded...very foreboding. I sighed, rubbing the back of my hand against my forehead. “Yeah, okay. Thanks for helping out this morning, Black Tea.”

“Although my skills are more battle-oriented, I will do whatever is necessary to help you when you require it,” She said, placing a bag of flour down next to Hawthorne Ball, who beamed up at her. “I will go straighten out the tables now that you’re here, Master Attendant.”

“Sounds good,” I said, and did my best not to watch her leave (I failed miserably).

“Master Attendant,” Brownie materialized out of nowhere, a cup of coffee in one hand and a clipboard in the other. “There are exactly thirty-nine minutes left until the café is due to open. Crepe has started on the pancakes, Hawthorne is making croissants, and Sandwich is trying to salvage the omelets. Yesterday, your triple-chocolate chip cookies were a big success, so I’d suggest-“

“Brownie,” I said, a little irritably as I stared up at him. “Breathe. Go help Black Tea straighten up.”

“Master Attendant-“

“ _ **Brownie**_ ,” I repeated, snapping his name.

“Right away, Master Attendant,” He said, almost visibly drooping, and I instantly felt bad. _Fuck_.

Hunching my shoulders, I found a bit of unused workspace between Crepe and Milk (taking over the coffee machines) and settled in to making bacon ‘n egg breakfast sandwiches. I promised myself I’d apologize later, sighed, and settled in for the morning grind.

* * *

 

By the time the breakfast rush died down, I was more tired and irritable then before. After stopping to apologize to Brownie (who had taken it with grace and even offered me a small smile) I found my way into the garden behind the café.

Black Tea and Milk were waiting for me, seated at a garden table with an appetizing lunch spread laid out in front of them. My mouth was practically watering at the sight.

“Master Attendant,” Black Tea said after I was halfway through bacon mac ‘n cheese. “We need more help. You are stretched thin, and we barely have any time to battle Fallen Angels and help civilians.”

“You need to do another summoning,” Milk said in her monotone, blunt as ever.

Even as I inhaled and dropped my gaze to the plate in front of me, I saw Black Tea give Milk the universal ‘wow, way to be subtle’ look.

“We need the help,” The magic Food Soul repeated, softer. “We cannot continue like this.”

There was a long moment of silence before I raised my head, meeting the worried looks of my first two Food Souls.

“Master Attendant-“

“I know,” I said. “I know, I just-“

I stood up from the table, wrapping my arms around my waist. I could feel Black Tea and Milk’s gazes on me as I paced back and forth, trying to calm the wave of energy bubbling up inside of me.

“Okay,” I said. “Another summoning. Yeah, no problem.”

“We can be there with you if you wish,” Milk offered. I had not really told any of my Foood Souls much of my past, of my life before I had taken over Blue Belle Café, but they had noticed the patterns. I was sure Black Tea would put the pieces together soon enough.

I exhaled. “Okay,” I said. “Another summoning. Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

 

I stood in the summoning room a mere fifteen minutes later, holding a mason jar filled with flickering Soul Embers tightly in my hands. Milk and Black Tea were sat on a couch tucked into the corner of the room, and I was grateful for their presence.

My heart practically jackrabbiting in my chest, I pulled the top off the mason jar and poured the contents onto the summoning circle, almost jumping back as fire roared up towards the ceiling.

A shape took form within the circle, and I nearly dropped to my knees when a pretty, blonde-woman in a trench coat holding a paintbrush stepped out of the dying flames.

“All the beautiful things in this world - they should be protected,” She said, her voice deep and sultry.

My heart rate picked up again - albeit for an entirely different reason then before - and I just stared up at her, my mouth a little dry.

“Don’t you think so, Master Attendant?” She asked me, a smile on her lips.

I audibly whimpered.

~tbc


	2. flustered master attendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Attendant is not prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it has been a WILD couple of days.
> 
> I finally got this finished after lacking some inspiration and the ending fighting me. I’m not really happy with the ending, but I don’t hate it either.
> 
> Enjoy you guys.

I quickly learned that my new Food Soul’s name was Hotdog.

It was kind of amusing - and very strange - to realize that I was attracted to her, because I could not stand to eat an actual hotdog. I wasn’t necessarily a picky eater, but there was just something about the taste of a hotdog that was very unappetizing to me.

Hotdog proved to be an invaluable member of my fledgling Food Soul team. She charmed customers (and me) with her smile, sultry voice, and enthusiasm of art. Hotdog was a delight to have in the kitchen, and soon stashes of art supplies could be found throughout the entire building.

“Master Attendant,” She said about three days after I summoned her. It was in the lull between the lunch rush and dinner, and I was enjoying some quiet time in the garden out back that Brownie had decided to make his newest project. “When you have time, would you let me paint you? I think it would be my best work.”

I blushed, cheeks warm almost instantly.

Hotdog was - Hotdog was very open about the things she found beauty in. Over the last three days I had been besieged with her complimenting me almost constantly - a barrage of declarations like “It is a pleasure to be with someone as beautiful as you!” and “Master Attendant, I’ve noticed that there is something very beautiful about you”.

Her words threw me for a loop every time she told me how beautiful I was, and my other Food Souls were taking amusement in my sudden flustered attitude, the traitors.

“You - want to paint me?” I asked her, snapping my jaw shut and playing with the ends of my hair nervously.

“Yes, Master Attendant,” Hotdog said, giving me a warm smile. “I have been itching to capture your breathtaking form since you first summoned me.”

“Oh, uh, uhm,” I practically stuttered, almost shrinking in my chair. “I’m not sure I would make a good subject, surely there’s better things-“

“Nonsense,” Hotdog said smoothly, whipping an easel and a canvas out of nowhere. “Just continue eating lunch and pretend like I’m not here.”

That was easier said then done, I thought, and bent my head back over my supply list, left hand reaching for a sandwich.

What followed next was forty-five minutes of me awkwardly eating lunch and going over the café’s expenses, all too aware of Hotdog’s eyes on my form as she painted, occasional musical hums leaving her mouth. Brownie stopped by at one point to snag my paperwork, and though his face was relatively blank I could sense the amusement lurking within.

Finally, I stood up, unable to spend anymore time away from the kitchen. Hotdog smiled when I told her I had to leave.

“I am almost finished,” She declared. “I will present my finished masterpiece after the café closes for the evening, Master Attendant. I can only hope you find that I’ve done your beauty justice.”

Red blooming high in my cheeks, I turned on my heel and desperately escaped into the kitchen.

* * *

 

I locked the front door to the café, flipping the sign hanging in the door window to ‘Closed’.

When I turned around, it was to see all my Food Souls sitting in the booths and perched in chairs, watching ‘nonchalantly’ as Hotdog entered the seating area, canvas in hand.

Sandwich gave me two thumbs up as Crepe smirked behind her fan.

“Here, Master Attendant,” Hotdog said, voice low as she held the canvas out to me. “I hope you find it an adequate representation.”

I held the painting gingerly in both hands, eyes roving over the painted surface. “Hotdog, this is-wow.”

Her painting made me look like a deity out of a legend, and I just stared at it cor a long while, my jaw dropped. Finally, I raised my gaze to find Hotdog smiling at me.

“I am glad you enjoyed it, Master Attendant,” She said, brushing her bangs away from her face. “Although I did my best, I find the real thing to be more appealing.”

She gave me a wink and then turned and exited the room. I stared after her, barely registering Sandwich and Hawthorne giggling together.

“I think we should hang this in the study,” Black Tea said, appearing behind my shoulder, and I scowled.

“No - why-“

“We should hang it out here!” Jello said, beaming as she snatched the painting from my hands. “It’s so pretty, just like you, Master Attendant!”

As I stood there, watching my Food Souls bicker over where to hang Hotdog’s painting, I came to a sudden realization.

I would do anything for them, to keep them happy.

And maybe - totally - I would do anything to have Hotdog smile at me that way again.

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funfact: i kept accidentally typing ‘Botdog’ instead of ‘Hotdog’. my baaaaddd
> 
> Next Time: JELLO!!!! My pure, precious girl. See you guys then.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: who needs to be thirsted over? I got Bavarian Milk after three and a half straight hours in team up, so I’m outlining her thirst fic. Jello’s already on my list, and I’m open to thirsting over the guy Food Souls too so keep feeding my inner thirsty plot bunnies!


End file.
